Vampire School
by Leafpool2345
Summary: An rp that me and my friend did about vampires going to school together. It's kinda boring at first, but it gets better, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! It's Leafpool! Me and my best friend AllenPoe'sbiggestfan, were rp-ing, and we thought that we should put this on here! So, it starts out with me and her trying to come up with what to rp about, and then it turns into our characters talking. In case you can't read, my character is Arianna (prononced air-ee-ahn-a), and hers is Kana (prononced kahn-a). Oh, and by the way, NO COPYING!! THIS STORY IS OURS AND OURS ONLY! IF YOU COPY THIS STORY, THERE _WILL_ BE CONSEQUENCES!!**

Leafpool2345: What should we rp about?

AllenPoe'sbiggestfan: How about a private vamp school somewhere? We could both be, hm, juniors?

Leafpool2345: Ok, when and where?

AllenPoe'sbiggestfan: Present and somewhere secluded but well known, like it has a rep but no one knows is a vampire school.

Leafpool2345: Alright, name of the school? And your name? Mine (obviously) will be Arianna Black.

AllenPoe'sbiggestfan: Mine is Kana and the school doesn't have to have a name does it?

Leafpool2345: I guess not…

AllenPoe'sbiggestfan: Ok.

Leafpool2345: You start.

AllenPoe'sbiggestfan: We shall be sitting in class around oh, say, middle of the school day?

Leafpool2345: Ok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kana: "Pst, Arianna."

Arianna: "Yea?"

Kana: "When's lunch? I forgot what time it was."

Arianna: Sigh. "It's at 12:30."

Kana: "Thanks." Turns attention back to teacher. "Psst, Arianna, what's number four? I don't get it."

Arianna: "I think it's 46.5cm, but I'm not sure."

Kana: "Okay." Writes it down anyways.

Arianna: Smiles to herself.

Kana: Sees. "What's so funny?"

Arianna: "The new kid just looked at us!" she said dreamily.

Kana: Fake enthusiasm. "Woo!" Waves hands in air.

Arianna: "Shh, the teacher."

The teacher walks over. "Anything you two would like to share with the class?"

Kana: "Nothing, thanks." Smiles.

Arianna: Also smiles sweetly.

The teacher raises his eyebrow but walks away anyway.

Arianna: "Phew, that was close."

Kana: "Uh-huh."

-Bell rings-

Kana: "Okay, next class."

Arianna: "Yup."

Kana: Picks up stuff and waits for her at door. "What was with you and the new boy in our class?"

Arianna: "He's cute." Blushes.

Kana: "True, but he's not my type though, you can have him." Laughs, then dashes to next class.

Arianna: Shakes her head and follows.

Kana: Sits in seat. "Hi again!"

Arianna: Sits in seat in-between the new guy and Kana. "Hey."

Kana: Leans forward to look at the new guy. "Hi! what was your name again?"

New Guy: "Andrew, yours?"

Kana: "Kana." Holds out hand.

Andrew: Shakes hand. "Nice to meet you."

Arianna: "And I'm Arianna." Shakes hand.

Andrew: "Cool." Smiles.

-Late bell rings-

Kana: "Kay, time for class."

Arianna: "Oh joy."

-Fast forward-

-After school in dorms-

Kana: Falls onto bed and pulls flute case out of backpack.

Arianna: Sits on bed and stretches arms. "So, anything new going on that I should know?"

Kana: "Noooo." Smiles mischievously.

Arianna: Sees the smile. "Uh-huh, sure. Tell me. Now."

Kana: Turns to look out window and smiles again. "I said nothing was happening."

Arianna: Looks out window after her. "Oh really, then what are you looking at?"

Kana: "The sky."

Arianna: "Really, what's so interesting about the sky?"

Kana: "Hmmm, the color."

Arianna: "Yes it is quite blue, like maybe the persons eyes you're thinking about?"

Kana: "Maaaaybe."

Arianna: Smiles. "Mhm, that's what I thought." Walks back over to her bed and opens her laptop.

Kana: Turns to bed and opens journal.

Arianna: Types essay.

Kana: Writes in journal.

Arianna: Finishes essay and closes laptop. "What are you writing about?"

Kana: "Something."

Arianna: Sigh. "I'm going for a walk."

Kana: "Okay, have fun."

Arianna: Smiles evilly. "I will."

Kana: Suspicious look. "Should I go with you?"

Arianna: "Nope, I'll be fine. See you later!" Runs out door at full speed.

Kana: Sighs and continues to write then finishes and rushes after her.

Arianna: Jumps onto the roof of the school, and continues running.

Kana: Follows. "What're you up to?"

Arianna: Stops short in her tracks. "I said I was going for a walk." Smiles evilly again.

Kana: "Suuure you were." Looks at with disbelief.

Arianna: Smiles again, this time sweetly. "You know I wouldn't do anything bad."

Kana: "No, I don't."

Arianna: "Look, you want to walk with me?"

Kana: "Sure."

-One Hour Later-

Arianna: "Satisfied? We walked for an hour."

Kana: "Not especially, but I'll deal with it."

Arianna: Falls down on bed, completely bored.

Kana: "What were you planning on doing if I didn't come along?"

Arianna: "Nothing."

Kana: "Uh-huh."

Arianna: Sigh. "Ok, I was going to see someone."

Kana: "Ohh, who who?"

Arianna: "No one in particular…"

Kana: "Was it Andrew?"

Arianna: "Nope, guess again."

Kana: "Grrr." Starts ticking off on fingers. "Kyle? Haden?"

Arianna: Looks off to side with red face.

Kana: "HA! I named one of them!"

Arianna: "Maybe." Folds arms.

Kana: Sighs "Whatever, I'm too tired to gloat." Falls on bed and stretches out.

Arianna: Smiles to herself. "It was the last one."

Kana: "Ha! I knew it!" Jumps off of bed and starts doing a victory dance.

Arianna: Laughs. "Now it's my turn."

Kana: Stops dancing. "What do you mean?"

**Haha, sorry it got cut short, we'll post more some other time. But, I'm warning you, we're the laziest writers ever, so don't expect anything soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm, well here's the second chapter!!! NO COPYING!! I have to say that cuz it's me and my friend's story, so HA!**

Arianna: "Calm down, I'm just guessing who you were thinking about. Was it…… Sean?"

Kana: "No, try again."

Arianna: "Hmm, Alex?"

Kana: "No."

Arianna: "The other Shaun?"

Kana: *Face gets pink.* "Nooooo..."

Arianna: "You're a horrible liar."

Kana: "Heh heh, I know." *Sad face.*

Arianna: "Isn't he, like, two years older than you?"

Kana: *Confuzzled face* "Uhhhhh, I never bothered to ask him how old he was."

Arianna: "Whatever."

Kana: *Pokes Arianna in the arm.* "Soo, does he like you back or does he not know?"

Arianna: *Blushes.* "He asked me out this morning."

Kana: *Claps hands.* "Oh yay! When's your date?"

Arianna: *Blushes deeper.* "Tomorrow night."

Kana: "Yes? Go on."

Arianna: "At midnight, by the lake."

Kana: "Oh my gosh! He loves you!"

Arianna: "How do you know?"

Kana: "Well, duh! He asked you out on a romantic date!"

Arianna: *Smiles.* "I guess..."

Kana: "So, more importantly, do _you_ love _him_?"

Arianna: *Bites lip.* "Maybe."

Kana: "You're an awful liar too ya know." *smirks*

Arianna: "Okay, get the subject off of me, how about you?"

Kana: "What about me?"

Arianna: "How is it with you and Shaun?"

Kana: *Smiles embarrassingly.* "Not so well, he doesn't really know...I...exist....just yet." *Fake laughs.*

Arianna: *Rolls eyes.* "Then talk to him!"

Kana: It's kinda hard, we only have one class together, and that's P.E class *Looks off into distance lost in memories.*

Arianna: *Waves hand in front of face.* "Hello? Earth to Kana!"

Kana: "Oh." *Blushes.* "Sorry"

Arianna: "Anyways, he's older than I am and I think he likes someone else, he stares off into the distance a lot with his eyes misted over…"

Kana: *Sigh.* "You think a lot of things Ari, how can you be sure he doesn't like you? Almost every guy in this school likes you!"

Arianna: "Hey! They like you too!" *Falls on bed in exasperation.*

Kana: "Well, I'm only interested in Shaun."

Arianna: "And I'm only interested in Haden."

Kana: *Smiles.*

Arianna: "What?"

Kana: "Nothin."

Arianna: "You're thinking about Shaun again, aren't you?"

Kana: "Maaaybe."

Arianna: "Suuure you're not." *Being sarcastic.*

Kana: "Hey! It's not like you don't think about Haden every ten minutes."

Arianna: "Shut up!"

Kana: "Ha! I was right again!"

Arianna: "Whatever…"

Kana: "Hey, its almost time for the next class, wanna see if we can go sneak a peek at the guys?" *Mischievous smile.*

Arianna: "Well, duh. That's where I was going before…" *Evil smile.*

Kana: "Let's go." *Walks out and runs to end of hallway to wait for her.*

Arianna: *Runs after.*

Kana: "Okay, there they are." *Points.*

Arianna: *Stares at Haden and starts drooling a little.*

Kana: "Ariannnaa, hello?"

Arianna: "Huh, what?"

Kana: 'You started drooling."

Arianna: "Oh." *Wipes drool off of face.* "Oops." *Blushes.*

Kana: *Smacks forehead.*

Arianna: "Haha look at them run!"

Kana: "I know! They're such idiots sometimes…"

Arianna: "Yeah, but _cute_ idiots."

Kana: "Ari, sometimes you scare me."

Arianna: "I know!" *Smiles innocently.*

Kana: "…………………"

Arianna: *Steps forward a little.*

Kana: "What're you doing baka-san?"

Arianna: "Nuthin." *Evil grin.*

Kana: "Stop moving! We'll get in trouble!"

Arianna: *Not listening.* "Relax, we won't get in trouble. Yet."

Kana: "Seriously! Stop moving!"

-The late bell rings for class.-

Arianna: "Shit!"

-They both run into class. Thankfully, the teacher doesn't notice.-

Kana: "Well, I don't wanna say I told u so…"

Arianna: *Glares.*

**Please, please, please review!!!! I'll cry if you don't!! See? T_T**


End file.
